Calamity
by fowl68
Summary: Do not fear neither you enemies or your friends. Fear those who do not are;They neither kill nor betray, but betrayal and murder exist because of their silent consent.


Calamity

_**Calamity **_

**Disclaimer:**Don't own

-!-!-!-!

"_Do not fear your enemies-the worst they can do is kill you. Do not fear your friends-the worst they can do is betray you. Fear those who do not care; They neither kill nor betray, but betrayal and murder exist because of their silent consent."-Brune Jasienski _

-!-!-!-!

Before they neared the city, there was that air that something was wrong. The air was heavier, the silence thicker and something indefinable closed in around their hearts, making a little harder to breathe.

The wood that had been in good condition when they had last entered the city was broken and they stepped carefully around the holes. The ground crunched under their boots, something that hadn't happened here. The ground here had forever been softer, slightly moist from the lake the city was built on.

Craters littered the ground, and maybe that what was broke their-what was the word for this feeling?-ominous silence. Lloyd ran through the city, calling names, Collette and Genis following closely behind. Raine had this feeling of overwhelming sadness as she cautiously climbed the stairs to the inn, stopping when several stairs broke before her, the clattering of the timber far too loud in the silence of destruction.

Across the town, they could still hear the teenagers calling, desperately waiting for an answer. Noishe's soft steps made Kratos turn his head at the protozoan. He was whining softly at the ashy body of a child, looking up at Kratos as though the man could make the child run and play again. Kratos petted him with his calloused hands, knowing better than to call or try and find survivors. All that was inside him was this terrible sorrow. So much unnecessary killing, all under Mithos's orders. He followed the path that his son and his friends took, seeing Collette sitting by a doghouse, her normally bright cerulean eyes subdued and her face drawn.

He saw Raine, her silver hair, the only thing shining in the dust and ash of the devastation, hiding her eyes and, Kratos was fairly sure, her tears. Genis came to stand next to her and gently took her hand as a silent comfort. All their throats were either too closed up or were raw from screaming.

He found Lloyd by a small dock for a child's boat, a rope floating limply in the water. His shoulders were shaking, whether from rage or grief, Kratos could not tell. It could have been both. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and said quietly, for anything loud would simply seem out of place, "Let's move on. We can't do anything more here. If there _were_ survivors, there's a chance they already left." The shorter brunette nodded, and Kratos let his hand release his shoulder.

They came upon the only section they had yet to search. The fountain was crumbling and broken, water leaking out and mixing with the dirt. Their boots squished in the mud, and a single spot of color stood out-purple and pink and as they neared, brown eyes flashed at them.

"It's just you guys. If you want to kill me, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight." Her voice was rough, and slightly hoarse.

Lloyd found his voice again, although he kept it quiet, for the same reason his father had. "You're badly wounded."

"Professor, please…heal her." Collette pleaded softly.

The girl-Sheena-told them the story. Desians had attacked, taking any survivors as prisoners.The city had housed some escapees from the ranch and it was a punishment and a warning for the other cities. A new voice was heard and they all turned to the sound, seeing a pastor(from where, no one seemed to know) running, nearly tripping over the robes of his office. Behind him was Clara, stumbling slightly, with her too-long arms nearly dragging on the ground.

Sheena seemed to find some hidden reserve of strength and sprang at Clara, whipping her cards out with practiced ease. She saw the misshapen arm come at her, and she tried to leap away, but the sudden sharp pain in her side stopped her and she was thrown into the ground. Her chest heaved with effort as she tried to stand herself back up, but only got as far as one knee. Collette flew, crying out for Clara to stop. Clara hit her and she fell to the ground beside Sheena. Clara limped away, and the air felt a little lighter with the healing magic, if only temporarily.

Sheena stood up, her pride beaten down, but she still asked, "Why'd you save me?"

Lloyd, with a strange look in the dark brown orbs, said, "Probably for the same reason you saved that man."

The ninja seemed to consider this, her eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion, but giving up and sighed, "Thanks. And I know this is a selfish…unreasonable thing to say at this point, but, I want to make a truce. I owe the people here for food and lodging. I want to save them from the ranch and avenge their dead. Will you allow me to travel with you?"

There was a vote, all against Raine. They left the City of Devastation, their eyes turned towards the ranch with renewed vigor and life.


End file.
